


keep your mind on your drivin, keep your hands on the wheel

by smoothniallsmooth



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 50's slang, A tiny bit of fluff, AU, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom!Harry, First Time, Greasers, M/M, Slight Crossdressing, Socs, Socs!harry, bit of fighting, greaser!louis, harry wears a skirt and does a bit of cheerleading, louis' car is a t-bird cuz its cool, rimming i think, road head later, top!Louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 17:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1752860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoothniallsmooth/pseuds/smoothniallsmooth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry hesitates, buying himself time by readjusting his knees to either side of Louis' lap, hesitantly leaning forward until their lips barely ghost against each other. His stomach flutters nervously, he'd made out with one guy in year eight, but he has a tingling feeling that once he and Louis got going it would be more than a little necking.</p><p>"Well come on dolly, I won't bite...maybe," Louis whispers against the boy's lips, so the twinge of bitter alcohol on his breath went straight into Harry's mouth. Harry obliges, pressing his lips firmly against Louis'. Jesus, he's doing this. He is definitely about to make out with Louis Tomlinson in a car where anyone could possibly see.</p><p>A soc and a greaser? Unheard of.</p><p>or the one where Harry's a soc and Louis' a greaser and they go on a date that leads to many things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	keep your mind on your drivin, keep your hands on the wheel

**Author's Note:**

> So we kind went off of the book the outsiders with this, it not exactly like the book, well not at all we just stole the time period and the terms greaser and soc but like greasers and socs are mortal enemies so for them to be together is a big no no and we're going with our heads and saying that its okay to be gay in the 1950's and no one cares so yah. set in america, any football references are talking about the american kind. and there are some terms like nosebleed and stuff like that from the 50s and if you don't know what they mean look it up because we wrote this a while ago and can barely remember our names so yah okay bye

Louis Tomlinson's life is relatively routine. Prance around with Zayn when he's supposed to be in school, wiggle underneath a few chain link fences, hide out under bridges with a six pack and a few smokes.

The only thing that ever changed are the various groups of socs that passed by his place around precisely three o'clock. 

Socs are preppy, always wearing white shoes that don't get dirty, jeans that don't cover their ankles, sweaters with fancy collars. Louis hates them, always has, and that's exactly why it's the highlight of his day when they come prancing by him and Zayn after school lets out. They'd shout and throws cigarette butts at their feet, and be general assholes. So when that time of day comes around Louis always has a shit-eating grin on his face as the small group of socs rounds the corner.

There are five of them all together, one girl with blond wavy hair who's holding hands with a dirty blond-but-could-pass-as-brunette headed boy. Louis knows (and also despises) their names, Ashton Irwin and Gemma Styles. 

They're the power couple of the school, the girl being the president of almost every club and the boy the star of the football team.

They have company this time, two brunettes and a blond whom Louis can vaguely remember seeing before. It isn't often that he bothers to go to school, and he has nobody to give a shit whether he does or not.

They're all talking quietly between each other, knowing they aren't welcome in this part of town. Some of the socs, they're just as intimidating as anyone. They carry butterfly knives in the pockets of their high-water jeans, and Louis' the first to admit he's gotten himself into some hot water messing with them before. But he basically owns the lot they were crossing, and these ones won't do anything about him. Too worried about messing up their hair, or scuffing their shoes. Louis flicks his cigarette to the ground, putting it out with his heel and tapping Zayn's arm to get his attention.

"Wanna fuck with the rich and shitty?" he asks, sliding a toothpick between his teeth as his grin grows to an almost-evil smirk.

"Always," Zayn answers, his mouth twisting into a similar expression as he grinds his own cigarette butt into the gravel. Louis runs a hand over his greased hair, making sure everything's in place as they walk further down the yard so the two boys are leaning next to the broken chain link fence. 

It's then Louis gets a closer look at the group. The curly-haired one he's never seen before, must be a freshman, but he's strikingly similar to the almighty Gemma Styles at his side.

"Hey Curly!" Louis calls out, the younger boy's head snapping up, his eyes wide and innocent. Zayn snickers at his side, nudging Louis with his knee.

"Knew you'd go for him," he teases, not bothering to lower his voice at all.

"Harry, don't give him the time of day," Gemma speaks up, giving Harry a pointed look.

"Aw, c'mon, I wouldn't hurt such a pretty little bugger," Louis coos, dragging out the sentence and shooting the flushed boy a wink. 

"Leave him alone," Ashton defends, Gemma pulling the boy, Harry, closer to her side. 

"Yeah, sod off, would ya?" Gemma adds. She was always a sassy one, not particularly fun to tease. Louis usually ignores her when they took this way home, but her brother, or at least that's what he assumes, he's a different story. He gets embarrassed and flushed and Louis can't help but think about how he'd look underneath him with the same reddened cheeks and lip caught between his teeth.

Louis throws a leg over the side of the fence, pushing himself over so he was standing in front of the blushing boy.

"Hey, doll, nice nest you got there," Louis comments, lifting a hand to the boy's curls. Harry flushes redder, shooting a glance to his glaring sister.

"Cut it out, Tomlinson," she snaps. 

"Cool it baby, didn't mean to rattle your cage," Louis mocks, poking a disappointingly delicate finger into one of Harry's dimples, visible though he's not smiling. 

"Don't call me that," Gemma growls, tugging roughly on Harry's arm, who stumbles over his own two feet and trips into her side. The boy has yet to speak, but his cheeks are stained red from all the blushing he's doing. His little stumble embarrasses him further, the obvious flush deepening on his neck and cheeks. 

"C'mon, Gem, let's just get outta here," he mumbles, his voice unexpectedly deep and raspy.

"Yeah, G, we better split, my mom wants me home," the blond speaks up.

"Wet rags the bunch of you," Zayn snickers, crossing his arms over his chest so his worn leather jacket stretches tighter around his biceps. Gemma shoots him the bird, wrapping a protective arm around her brother's shoulders and half dragging him away from the two. 

"Ah, come on! At least tell me if you're fast, Curly," Louis yells out to them as the begin to walk down the street. He can see the boy tense, yet it doesn't answer his question of whether he's got any sexual experience or not. Gemma whips around. 

"Don't fucking talk about my little brother like that you scum," she growls.

"Ooh, snippy," Louis snickers, uncrossing and recrossing his arms. "Come hang around sometime, yeah Curly?"

Before Harry can say anything, Gemma whisks him away.

***

"So you're pining for a freshman?" Zayn asks, puffing on a light as he leans against the back wall of the convenience store. 

"Not pining, in the sense. Just kinda want to total him in the back of the t-bird," Louis answers, taking a drag off his own cigarette. Zayn snickers, shaking his head.

"Good luck getting past his sister." 

Louis shrugs and pulls his cigarette away from his thin lips, pressing them into a line. 

"Ain't a problem if she don't know about it," he counters. 

Zayn hums and nods in agreement, fingering the empty pack of smokes folded into his shirt sleeve. 

"Hey, don't mean move the subject away from your pretty little boy toy, but I need another pack," he murmurs, his lit cigarette dangling dangerously between his parted lips. 

"Same here. Let's go," Louis says, pushing himself off the wall and adjusting his jean jacket on his shoulders. They walk into the convenience store, Zayn grabbing them both a pack of cigarettes while Louis goes to get a cola. He smirks and his stomach twists in excitement once he rounds the corner to the aisle, spotting an all too familiar mound of curly hair hanging in an all too familiar pretty face. Louis walks slowly up to the curly haired boy and brushes his lips against the boy's ear.

"Nice to see you again Curly," he whispers. Harry jumps, immediately spinning around abruptly enough to make himself dizzy. It was a mistake though, to spin around like that, because now Louis' face is an inch from his and the older boy isn't making a move to shy away.

"Oh, um, hi," Harry squeaks, his eyes wide as they dart around the room, trying not to look at the boy in front of him. He's cornered, one step backwards and he'd topple over the entire chips display. 

"Fancy seeing you here, shouldn't you be in school?" Louis teases, placing his hands on the shelf behind Harry's head.

"Shouldn't you?" Harry retorts weakly, squirming slightly. He can feel Louis' breath fanning his mouth, and it's hot and slow and it smells like mint and cigarettes and he is going to pass out.

"Everyone expects me not to go, so I don't. But you, you're a soc. You're supposed to be a goody two shoes," Louis explains. 

"M'not a goody two shoes," Harry mutters, staring at the tiled white scuffed floor. Louis laughs, throwing his head back. His Adam's apple bobs just as Harry looks up and for a brief moment he lets his mind wander regrettably. He thinks the boy's neck would look a lot better with a nice purple bruise sucked into the skin from Harry's mouth and- 

"Go out with me," Louis states suddenly, his chuckles dying down. Harry's eyes almost pop out of his head, a brand new flush creeping up his neck. 

"C'mon, baby, nothing scary about a good time at the passion pit," Louis coaxes when Harry is silent. 

"I-I don't know if I could-Gemma and-no. No, I can't," Harry stutters. Louis' smile falters. People don't say no to him.

"Yeah, ya can. Gemma's a nosebleed, she doesn't have to know," Louis tries. 

"I don't think I can," Harry whispered, ducking his head. Louis dropped his hands gently to Harry's hip, leaning in close enough to hear the boy's breath become slightly erratic right against his ear.

"Pick you up at seven," he whispers. 

"I-okay," Harry sighs. It's never a good idea to piss off a greaser when you're flustered and weak like him. 

Louis gives his hips a tight squeeze, pressing his lips to his cheek, and dangerously close to the corner of his mouth, in a lingering peck.

"I'll meet you here, don't want Gemma asking questions," Louis whispers. Harry nods, exhaling shakily through his mouth as Louis pulls away.

"See ya soon, Curly," Louis hums, walking down the aisle to pay for his cola. He meets Zayn back outside, who cocks an eyebrow at him in questioning as he stepped out. 

"Guess what certain curly/haired freshman I convinced to go on a date with yours truly," Louis replies to his silent interrogation, a smirk on his lips. Zayn snorts. 

"There is no way," he says, his voice uncertain.

"Told him to be here at 7, I'm takin' him to the drive in." Louis grin:, taking a swig of his cola.

"Did you threaten him?" Zayn asks. 

"No, I just didn't let him say no," Louis answers with a shrug. 

"Cool," Zayn says. That's the thing with Zayn, he never disagreed. He's chill about everything, even Louis taking younger boys out on dangerous dates. 

"Have fun," he adds, tossing Louis his box of cigarettes and starting back towards their vacant lot. 

***

Louis pulls up in front of the convenience store, his hair slicked back like always and a leather jacket covering his shoulders. Harry's leaning against the door, fiddling with his long fingers nervously. He's dressed in his usual tan pants, except they're skinnier than normal and his navy polo so tight it look painted to his chest. Louis smirks; he'd changed specifically for the date.

"Lookin' classy, Curly," Louis calls out of the car window. Harry fights a blush, shuffling towards the car. His fingers linger on the door handle, second guessing himself on whether or not he should actually go.

"We don't have all night baby," Louis states, loving that the blush becomes prominent at the nickname. Harry exhales, swinging the door of the ratty t-bird open and sliding into the seat with his hands clasped in his lap. 

"Where'd ya tell your sister you're going to?" Louis asks conversationally, putting the car into gear.

"That I was going to Niall's," Harry mumbles. 

"You have like, experience?" Louis asks. He may be an asshole but he isn't about to take advantage of Harry if he doesn't want to do anything, so he could hope he was at least slightly sexually active.

"That was blunt," Harry mutters, looking up at Louis through his lashes as his hands tighten in his lap. 

"Well...I don't want to try anything if you don't want to," Louis shrugs.

Aw, he has feelings.

"Do you, then?"

"Well, yeah. Ashton is always over so the football team is too," Harry explains. Louis cocks an eyebrow. 

"Wha'dda they have to do with anything?" he presses. 

"They, like. I've done some stuff. With them," Harry answers quietly, a new blush masking his cheeks. 

"Isn't the football team always trying to protect their masculinity?" Louis asks. 

"Well, yeah, but they pretend they don't like having their dick sucked by a guy," Harry responds, shrugging. 

"How many of them?" Louis questions, both happy and a bit annoyed Harry isn't stuttering anymore. 

"I think I've sucked off, like, three. Not all at once, but they're over all the time so...and, uh, handjobs. But nothing else," Harry answers, clearly rambling out of nerves.

"Mmh," Louis hums, thinking about Harry's pretty pink lips wrapped around someone's cock. Harry stares at his lap, embarrassed that he'd just told this stranger about the footballers' tolerance towards him due to sexual favors. Louis doesn't ask any more questions, a short silence falling over the two boys as Louis pulls into the drive-in.

He pays for each of their tickets, searching for a parking spot. They're fairly late, most of the spots up front occupied by other teenagers. Common for a Friday night in such a small town. 

When Louis finally finds a spot it's close to the back.

"D'ya want food or drinks or somethin'?" Louis asks, messing with the radio to get it to the right station.

"Um, sure." 

Harry nods, fiddling with his pants.

"Well, c'mon," Louis urges, swinging open his door and going around to open Harry's, who naturally, blushes. 

"Thanks," Harry mutters.

"Common courtesy, right?" Louis says, shrugging and walking in front of Harry into the tiny concession building.

"What would you like?" the girl behind the counter asks when they get up. Louis orders himself a candy bar, looking to Harry for his order. He has a six pack in his backseat, so he's good on drinks.

"Could I have a small popcorn please?" Harry mumbles, flushing as he feels Louis wrap a arm around his waist. 

The girl smiles, scooping Harry's popcorn into a small cardboard container. Louis leans close to his ear, whispering. 

"I've got booze in the car, but if you don't like, drink you can get a soda or something." Harry bites his lip, suppressing a shiver.

"Okay," he mutters. "And, um, a large cola, please," he tells the worker.

She nods and grabs a cup, filling it up and handing everything to the boys. Louis thanks her, leading him back outside with the concessions in his hands. The climb back into the car and Louis grabs a beer from the back. Harry may have watched as his t-shirt lifted and revealed a tiny strip of his toned stomach from the stretch. May have.

"Are you sure you don't want one?" Louis asks, waving his beer a little. Harry shakes his head, sipping at his soda. 

"I don't drink," he mutters. 

"But you suck cock?" Louis quips, raising an eyebrow. Harry flushes red, his gaze flitting to breaking eye contact. 

"S'not like, optional," he mutters. Louis tilts his head to the side.

"How so?" he asks. The opening credits of the movie are blasting through the speakers. Neither of them turn to pay attention. 

"They don't just make me suck their cocks. It's like a hazing sort of thing, they make me do all kinds of humiliating shit. I have a choice between doing what they say and getting a foot up my ass, pretty much," Harry explains, his voice quiet and face brightly colored.

"Oh," Louis mumbles, having the sudden urge to beat the shit out of the football team. Harry's silent for a long time, focusing his gaze on the film that's flickering over the large screen. 

"What do they make you do?" Louis asks, his hand wrapped tightly around the beer bottle.

"Well this one kid, Nick, he has a pool in his backyard. Ash and Gem weren't around, because at the time neither of them knew the shit they all did if one of them wasn't watching. Anyway, they would ask me questions about football, which I don't know shit about, and each time I got it wrong or couldn't answer they dunked me underwater for a few seconds. But like, as I kept getting them wrong they started holding me longer and longer every time. I had to go to hospital. Then I had to tell Gem everything, because I'm not good at keeping secrets if someone confronts me. She started being really protective, never lets me out of her sight unless I'm going to a close friend's," Harry says, not making eye contact.

"They still do it, though," he adds. "At school when me and her are separate." 

"What do they do at school?" Louis pushes, thinking he might have to start going more often if these dicks were still doing shit to the curly haired boy.

"Nothing big, shove me into lockers, make me stand on the bench in the locker room naked. Occasionally the three that take advantage of my mouth will drag me into a bathroom or something at lunch, make me give 'em something quick," Harry answers. He really doesn't know why he's telling things to Louis, who so far, is an absolute douchebag set aside his slight traces of date manners.

"Is that why you weren't at school today?" Louis asks, trying to put the pieces together.

"Yes and no," Harry shrugs. "I mean, I intentionally skipped lunch because of it, but I also just wanted to leave, because it's school and it's a huge nosebleed."

"Tell me about it," Louis snorts, taking a long drink of the beer. 

"Mhm," Harry hums, nibbling at a kernel of popcorn. They sit again in a comfortable silence, the film playing out, neither of them really paying attention. Louis reclines his seat, resting his feet on the steering wheel and his hands behind his head. Harry doesn't miss the way his shirt rides up his abdomen again. His eyes keep flickering to the little patch of skin, and it definitely does not make it better when Louis goes to grab another beer, his shirt going half-way up his torso. He has the slightest traces if abs carved into the toned skin of his stomach, Harry notes with awe. He scrapes his teeth on the glass rim of his bottle of cola, trying desperately to tear his eyes away before Louis notices, or worse, his imagination took him places that would lead to a) intense sexual frustration, b) an incredibly awkward boner (though he thinks Louis might not mind), or c) both. 

"Like what you see Curly?" Louis chuckles, popping the tap of the beer. Harry starts out of his trance, his mouth dropping open. 

"D'ya wanna like, make out?" Harry blurts, and he swears, swears, swears he didn't say that out loud, but he was spacing out and Louis had talked so suddenly he isn't even aware of reality, mind hazy with traces of lust. 

Louis' mouth curls into a smirk, but it's less menacing than usual. Harry's in the middle of determining whether it's an amused expression, like he's considering taking the piss, or half a genuine smile, when Louis answers. 

"Thought you'd never ask. Get your little arse over here," he says, patting his lap. Harry wastes no time in setting his popcorn and drink into the cup holders, but gets a bit sheepish in crawling over the center console to Louis with a furious blush creeping up his neck. The older boy smiles up at him and puts a hand in either side if his waist when he finally gets settled, twisted in an awkward position with his bum on Louis' thigh, lanky legs all over the place. 

"I've only ever kissed like, one person. Willingly," Harry mutters, his hands drumming nervously on Louis' leather-covered shoulders. 

"It's fine, just get those pretty lips down here." Louis whispers, rubbing his thumbs into Harry's smooth skin.

Harry hesitates, buying himself time by readjusting his knees to either side of Louis' lap, hesitantly leaning forward until their lips barely ghost against each other. His stomach flutters nervously, he'd made out with one guy in year eight, but he has a tingling feeling that once he and Louis got going it would be more than a little necking.

"Well come on dolly, I won't bite...maybe," Louis whispers against the boy's lips, so the twinge of bitter alcohol on his breath went straight into Harry's mouth. Harry obliges, pressing his lips firmly against Louis'. Jesus, he's doing this. He is definitely about to make out with Louis Tomlinson in a car where anyone could possibly see.

A soc and a greaser? Unheard of.

Louis deepens the kiss almost immediately, prying his tongue between the younger boys lips. The slide of his tongue against his is hot, both warmth-wise and arousal-wise, and a little less slimy than Harry remembers. He lets out a tiny noise as he feels Louis' lick into his mouth, tasting like booze and cigarettes, but it's so, so good.

Louis groans into the kiss, Harry's tongue massaging the roof of his mouth and he's letting Louis get his hands all over him. He slides his cold palms under the back of his polo, feeling the curve of his spine beneath his fingertips. Harry shivers, instinctively pressing his torso flush to Louis' as a reaction to the chill of his fingers. His own hand moves up to Louis' neck as he tries to push himself further into Louis, other hand lightly grazing down the smooth leather of Louis' jacket. Louis moves his hands further down so they sit tentatively over Harry's ass, not quite groping. Harry's heart positively hammers, and he briefly wonders if Louis can feel it rabbiting against his own chest. It doesn't matter though, a snog and maybe a little more is all he's after, Harry's sure. He's so accustomed to being used that he thinks it might not sting as much if (and when, most likely) Louis brushes him off later on. 

Harry's tongue slides past Louis' as he plunges deeper into his mouth, his lips moving wetly across the older boy's and both of his hands now resting on his shoulders, squeezing with his thumbs unintentionally pressed so hard into Louis' collar bones he might actually leave bruises, but neither of them pay it any notice. Louis nudges their crothes together, earning a whine from the curly-haired boy. Harry's so overwhelmed he has to pull away from Louis' lips, his breathing erratic and shaky. He bends his head forward to rest on his shoulder, the older boy mouthing sloppily at his neck and holding him by hips as he continued to grind their hardening cocks together. He's testing, really, wants to find out Harry's boundaries before he makes any move to further their encounter. 

Harry tries hard to focus on the voices from the movie broadcasting over the radio, maybe push himself far enough back into reality to where he'll cut Louis off and crawl back into his own seat. Only problem is, he can't /think/, he can only feel, and right now he feels how big Louis is growing against him and his own breath ricocheting off Louis' neck and wet, hot lips working bruises into his skin. His mind is in a lust-drunk haze, and he thinks the beer from Louis' tongue has seeped into his own bloodstream because he's so gone for it. He doesn't even know Louis' last name and he's never wanted his mouth on someone more. 

"Could I suck you off?" he asks suddenly, his voice shaky and rough. Louis, in all honesty, is a bit taken aback by Harry's request. He figures maybe they'd snog a bit and rub one off on each other, but he has no problem with getting his dick sucked either. 

"Have at it, baby," he answers, cursing himself for how high-pitched his voice comes out. Harry nods, biting his lip as he climbs off of Louis' lap onto the floor in front of his legs, pushing the seat farther back so he can fit. The sound of the movie playing through the speakers is good background noise as he fumbles to undo Louis' jeans, makes the silent task less awkward especially since it takes Harry much longer than it should with his trembling fingers. Louis is gently petting the sides of Harry's flushed face, his fingers tangling in the messy curls occasionally only to move away and continue stroking him. Harry finally manages to pop the button of Louis' jeans, pulling them down his muscular thighs, while the older boy lifts his hips slightly for better access. Harry's slightly ashamed to say his mouth almost waters at the sight of the Louis' not-quite fully hard dick. He's suddenly slightly nervous. Like, he'd done it plenty of times, but he never bothered to care whether it was considered good or not.

"You alright baby?" Louis asks, his tone soft, slightly surprising the younger boy. 

"Yeah, I just, don't expect anything special. I don't actually know if I'm any good," he stammers, hesitantly licking a stripe up his palm to moisten it in the slightest before wrapping it around the base of Louis' cock. Louis groans at the contact, his head resting against the seat. Harry stares for a second and gives Louis a few quick jerks, watching in almost awe as his cock fattens further in his large hand. He swallows dryly, blinks a few times, and, right he's supposed to be sucking Louis' cock. He bends his head forward and kisses the tip, eyes flitting to Louis to gauge his every reaction. He has his mouth slightly open, little pants escaping as he stares at the back of his eyelids. Harry kitten licks at the tip, then gently mouths up and down the length of the shaft. 

"Fuck, you're a tease," Louis gasps, his hips twitching. Harry's large hands move to press Louis' hips into the seat, making sure he doesn't buck up into his mouth as he finally lets the tip slide past his lips. Harry starts to suck lightly at the head, tasting the pre-come. He flattens his tongue along the underside, taking down another inch of Louis, his jaw immediately beginning to ache from the heavy weight of cock in his mouth.

He doesn't stop though, taking as much of Louis in as he can before hollowing his cheeks. He ignores the ache in his neck, his bent spine being smashed by the steering wheel. Louis' making these absolutely gorgeous noises above him, he voice high in his throat. Harry is overjoyed that he's actually making the greaser feel good. So overjoyed, in fact, he thought maybe he could get off like this. Save Louis the effort. He starts to rub himself though his trousers, his other hand still on Louis' hip. The release gives Louis' hips some freedom, just involuntary little twitches that made the tip of his cock nudge the back of Harry's throat.

Harry doesn't sputter, in fact he slightly enjoys it, his gag reflex hardly reacting but still leaving a burning ache in his throat. He presses the heel of his hand down harder on his own bulge, closing his eyes as he whines softly around the older boy's length.

"Are you...are you getting off?" Louis pants, fingers threading through Harry's curls and pushing his head down gently. 

"Mhh," Harry hums, bobbing his head twice before digging his palm back into his own erection. 

"Shit, that's...you're hot," the older boy breathes, swallowing dryly. 

Harry wants to chuckle at the comment but his mouth is a little to full of cock.

He keeps a sort of rhythm as he gets both of them off at once, slides his mouth up and down Louis' length a good amount if times before pausing to give his own hard cock attention, moans crawling up his throat and vibrating around Louis' dick. 

A tiny dribble of spit escapes the corner of his mouth, the translucent liquid dripping down Louis' shaft in a solid stream. The older boy groans, heat boiling in his abdomen as his high nears. 

"M'close," he warns. Harry takes the opportunity to pull off, short of breath, lazily mouthing at the tip and holding back a smirk when Louis whines high in his throat. He circles his tongue around the slit, and he knows he was getting sloppy and lazy, but he's also distracted by the pressure of his own palm on his cock. Harry unbuttons his trousers, struggling with only one hand, stuffing his hand down his pants and wrapping a hand around himself. He wraps his lips back around Louis' tip, sucking harshly as he wraps his free hand around the base, pumping him into his mouth and his knuckles meeting his lips with each thrust of his fist. Louis lets out a deep groan, his hands tugging entire clumps of Harry's curls as he begins to force his head up and down his length at a faster pace. He doesn't mean to be rough with the younger boy, but he's so close he can taste it, and losing his stream of consciousness a little as he chases his orgasm. 

He's thankful for the loud music exploding from his car speakers when he finally comes down Harry's throat, easily drowning out his moan to the viewers just outside his car. 

Harry easily swallows down Louis' load, the bitter hot taste of comes trickling down his throat bringing him to the edge of his own climax. He tries his best not to get it in his trousers or on the seat, aiming for his palm. His noises are muffled by Louis' cock, still pulsing with aftershocks between his lips. Louis is panting hard, coming down from his high as Harry got off. He leans over to dig through the glove compartment, pulling some oil-spotted napkins and handing them to Harry. Harry takes then from the older boy, wiping the come off his hand and the tip of his dick. He uses another to quickly clean up Louis' spit-slick cock, then tucks his own softening dick back into his jeans and briefs. Louis pulls the boy up off the floor and kisses him deeply on the mouth, tasting himself. Harry complies, his fingers softly threading through Louis' hair, some strands already loosened from the grease.

"Damn baby," Louis breathes, pulling back from Harry's lips. Harry smiles, his forehead leaning against Louis'. 

"I swear I'm not usually that easy," he gasps, still dazed from his orgasm. "Was it good?" 

"Amazing," Louis nods, pecking the boy's lips.

"So, er, are you gonna like, are we gonna go out again?" he asks, eyes shining with hope and tiny bit of fear. Louis hums, rubbing his thumbs into Harry's sides.

"Depends, do you want to?"

"I-I mean, I don't know if...it's a good idea," he mumbles.

"So you don't want to?" Louis questions. 

"No, I do. I liked it, it's just Gemma, and-and it's just bad news," Harry stammers, face flushed and voice slightly hoarse.

"Nobody has to know," Louis shrugs. 

"But like, they'll find out. I can't tell a convincing lie to save my life," Harry whispers.

"For someone you wants to go out again you sure sound like you're trying to convince me not to," Louis states. 

"M'sorry," Harry mutters, crawling off Louis' lap and shamefully plopping himself into his own seat. Louis sighs, running a hand over his hair and pulling up his jeans. Harry leans his head against the passenger window, the cool glass a contrast on his hot, flushed skin. 

"Look Curly, I'd like to take you out again, so are you in or not?" Louis says, grabbing a tin of grease from the dashboard to fix his hair.

"Depends," Harry says, fixing his gaze on the older boy.

"On?" Louis questions, pulling out a cigarette, putting it between his lips and lightening it up as he opens the grease. Harry sucks in a breath. 

"Will there be food?" he asks. Louis turns and grind at him, the cigarette balanced between his teeth.

It wasn't what he originally meant to ask, he chickened out. But hell, how much harm could one more date do?

**Author's Note:**

> there will be a second part idk when it will be up but it will so look forward to that, or don't whatever thanks for reading


End file.
